Ingrid
“Remember what I told you?” “Go for the ankles!” -Kayn and Ingrid in Selvus AeP 441. Ingrid was a young child who was the only person that the Burning Palm was able to stably enchant. She had the power of innate magic. After the War of Lights she went to live with Ellenora Pimm in Spring Dale. She was a main NPC in Cults of the North. History When she was seven Ingrid was kidnapped from her family by the Burning Palm. Her parents were killed and she was taken to a secret citadel. There Warren Kassett and his priests conducted experiments on her and eventually found a way to stably enchant her. At some point in the spring AeP 441 she escaped. She wandered the woods for several weeks and found the second Palm citadel where the other children Kassett had experimented on were being kept. She had no way to break them out so she stayed for several days watching. At this point she ran into Kayn, Tal, Ellenora, and Tlaloc who started looking after her and promised their help breaking out the other kids. Much to her displeasure the group was heading to Hundred’s Keep. While some of them scouted out the town Kayn taught her knife fighting, giving Ingrid his hunting knife. Later in the town she was involved in the breakout of the Silver Circle captives. She cast a barrier spell on Kayn for the duration of the prison break. It was by this spell that he avoided permanent harm in his fight with Strongarm. Later she traveled with the group to Agnoor where she melted the gate of the Burning Palm keep in the riot. She stayed behind while the others attacked the new citadel. After the War of Lights she decided to keep her powers because they currently caused her no harm. Because she had no family Ellenora took her back to live with her in Spring Dale. Ingrid became somewhat of a legend after she moved. Many stories spread of a "glowing girl" including to Janie Kerias of Mordehall and Mezzin Qolat of Sar-Makashi. Appearance Ingrid was a young girl of eight years old in AeP 441. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. But her most notable feature was skin which glowed a soft yellow. Relations Ingrid was friends with Tal and Tlaloc, but especially close with Kayn and Ellenora. Kayn taught her martial combat and Ellenora cared for the girl during the end of the War of Lights. She was also friends with Morgar. Powers Despite her age she was an incredibly skilled magician. She had mastery over the basics of day magic and could perform stronger spells on occasion. She also had innate day magic which allowed her to cast spells without a godstone. This power was not infinite however and would fade if she used too many spells in one day. She may have received additional abilities from the Burning Palm but the extent of the enchantment is not clear. Kayn also taught her how to fight dirty with a small hunting knife. List of Appearances # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 3: Echoes of the Ancients (mentioned only) Supplemental # The Snake in the Sand Auxillary: Epilouge (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Carufell Union